Un explosif à dompter
by Darks Shadows
Summary: Pour l'instant j'ai juste une intro, on verra ce que ça donne ! Le Kacchako en français c'est tellement rare que vous me donneriez bien le bénéfice du doute nan ? Nan ? Allezzz laisse une review et on discute entre fous qui défions le si populaire KatsuDeku! Katsuki Bakugo x Ochako Uraraka (ça reste léger pour l'instant mais patience, il faut laisser le couvercle sur la marmite!)
1. Chapitre 1 - Et pourquoi pas une intro ?

Une faible lueur se frayait un chemin à travers mes paupières, responsable de mon éveil prématuré. Brumeuse, j'émis un faible grognement essayant de formuler une pensée concrète. Je me sentais tellement pesante, enfoncée dans le matelas qui empestait l'alcool et le tabac froid.

Rectification : c'était plutôt moi qui exhalait ce divin mélange odorant.

Recouvrant peu à peu mes sens, un énorme mal de crâne m'assaillie alors que je poussais un long soupir pour tenter de me désembourber. À mesure de mon éveil, une odeur familière se glissa jusqu'à mes narines. Curieuse, j'humais alors un peu mieux l'air pour mieux profiter des notes de ce parfum enivrant. Une odeur chaude, éthérée et musquée. Une odeur divinement fauve.

C'est lorsque l'être vivant près de moi émis un faible son rauque que son identité s'imposa à moi. La personne dormant profondément et calmement juste dans mon dos n'était d'autre que l'intrépide, le fougueux, l'explosif Bakugō Katsuki ; _la fierté personnifiée._

Je me tendis de tout mon être un instant par réflexe avant de réaliser que c'était stupide. Katsuki pouvait paraître détestable de prime abord, mais il fallait seulement l'aborder avec l'angle adéquat.

Je pris enfin la peine d'ouvrir doucement mes paupières collées en les frottant doucement pour faire circuler un peu de larmes dans mes cornées desséchées.

Attendez, mais qu'est-ce que je fous dans le lit de cette _bombe_ actuellement à retardement puisqu'elle dormait ?

En fronçant les sourcils je me relevais sur mes coudes, inquiète, afin d'inspecter le lieu où je me situais tout en tentant de me remémorer la soirée d'hier. Le sang qui cognait violemment dans mon crâne ne me facilitait pas la tâche, j'ai dû sacrément abuser.

Autour de moi se présentait une chambre ordonnée, remplie de divers objets qui ne me disait absolument rien. En y réfléchissant, je n'avais jamais vu celle de Katsuki puisqu'il s'était déjà retiré lorsqu'on avait fait notre concours de décoration tous ensemble. Je souriais en me disant que parfois il pouvait être sacrément associable contrairement à ce que son caractère explosif laissant imaginer.

N'étant pas encore suffisamment nette pour chercher plus loin, je me contentais de cette réponse : j'étais dans sa chambre. Je déglutis : merde ça m'arrange pas vraiment, j'ai pas envie d'être dans les parages lorsque cette dynamite ambulante va se réveiller un lendemain de cuite.

Ça risquait d'être épique.

Mon regard ne put s'empêcher de glisser doucement vers sa silhouette masculine endormie à mes côtés : c'était tellement tentant de l'observer à un moment de vulnérabilité pareil. Il dormait dos à moi, alors je dû me pencher légèrement jusqu'à presque l'effleurer. Sa tête reposait sur son bras replié, encadrée par sa touffe de cheveux blonds indisciplinés. La faible lumière du jour soulignait les traits de son visage pour une fois détendus. Les paupières closes sur ses iris rouge carmin remuaient légèrement. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait entrevoir ses dents subtilement affûtées qui lui servaient à son sourire, que je qualifierai exhaustivement de _sociopathe_.

Je n'avais jamais prêté attention à l'évidente douceur de sa peau et au galbe de ses lèvres. Un frisson parcouru ma poitrine : mais à _quoi_ je pensais sérieusement ?

Malgré moi, je continuai mon inspection en glissant mes yeux le long de son cou. Son t-shirt noir à manches courtes découvrait légèrement le haut de ses clavicules et je devinais ses trapèzes musclés bien présents. Je dévorais ses biceps développés parcourus de fines veines, résultat de ses durs entraînements. Du moins, vu la maîtrise exceptionnelle de son alter je le supposais. Sa main libre accrochait la couverture comme pour la serrer contre lui. Je trouvais ça touchant et en même temps j'avais peur pour ma vie à l'idée que Katsuki ne me surprenne à le zyeuter.

Encore dans les brumes de l'alcool, j'osai approcher ma main de ses cheveux : vraiment ça m'intriguait de savoir comment il faisait tenir une pareil coupe même en dormant, ça tenait de l'exploit. Je réussis à les effleurer doucement en m'étonnant de leur souplesse et de leur épaisseur.

Soudain la respiration jusqu'alors régulière de l'intéressé se coupa. Je me figeai : merde, merde, et merde.

J'attendis quelques secondes la sentence mais rien n'arriva, sa respiration repris son cours.

J'expirai sans un bruit, soulagée. Bon, maintenant je ferais mieux de me tirer d'ici. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je fichais dans la chambre de ce cher Katsuki, mais j'aurais le loisir d'y réfléchir une fois dans la mienne hein, ça me paraît un meilleur plan de survie à mes yeux. D'autant que sa présence me rendait terriblement nerveuse, ce qui ne faisait aucuns sens : je lui avais bien tenu tête au Championnat de l'Académie alors qu'on se foutait sur la gueule, donc ce n'est pas au réveil qu'il allait me faire peur, _si_ ?

Je me glissais délicatement hors du lit, parcourant rapidement l'espace pour vérifier que je ne laissais rien, je ne comptais pas faire demi-tour. Sur la pointe des pieds, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Une fois ma cible atteinte, j'entrepris de baisser la poignée qui grinça affreusement. Je tirais la porte vers moi, sentant déjà le vent de ma future liberté.

Sauf qu'au contraire la porte ne bougea pas. J'eu un petit rire nerveux : c'était fermé _à clé_ ?

Je remuais la porte dans l'autre sens pour vérifier que ce n'était pas moi qui était gourde. Merde, merde, merde.

« Grmlph, p'tain c'est quoi ce bordel … »

Je sursautai en entendant ce timbre s'élever dans mon dos. Ça y est, _j'étais fichue._


	2. Chapitre 2 - Projet X ?

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Comment ça va vouuuus ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça m'a carrément motivée à écrire aussi rapidement ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'étais figée. Doucement, je me tournai mécaniquement vers Katsuki jusqu'à croiser son regard rouge ( _et je ne parle pas que de ses iris_ ), encore vitreux de sommeil. Il battu plusieurs fois des paupières.

Un ange passa.

« Ptain mais t'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre bordel ?! »

Je reçus son oreiller en pleine face, puis carrément la couette, ce qui me fit m'écrouler par terre dû à son poids. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce comportement de vierge effarouchée ? J'émergeais rapidement de cette vague de tissus pour protester, contrariée.

« Mais enfin ça suffit, tu exagères ! »

Entre temps, il s'était mis debout face à moi en position de combat, les mains basses paumes vers le haut, lançant de petites étincelles. Je commençai sérieusement à m'inquiéter de rentrer à demi-carbonisée lorsque je le vis chanceler et porter sa main à sa bouche. Il chercha rapidement quelque chose des yeux – _un sac plastique_ \- et y vomit violemment toutes ses tripes _–berk !_ Il releva soudain la tête en me pointant du doigt.

« Eh mais t'es Uramachin, la copine de ce crétin de Deku, celle qui annule la gravité là ! »

Sans que je ne comprenne, les larmes me montèrent violemment aux yeux mais je ne perdis pas la face.

« Bagukō-kun, je n'ai aucuns souvenirs d'hier alors si tu pouvais me laisser rentrer chez moi, j'aimerai prendre une douche et …

\- P'tain j'y crois pas que tu te sois incrustée, j'vais te buter ! »

Au milieu de ses étincelles, il vacilla à nouveau et pris appui sur le mur tout en essayer de garder contenance.

« Crève. »

J'eu un sourire gêné et je lui expliquai que c'était fermé à clé. Il me regarda quelque secondes d'un drôle d'air avant de farfouiller dans sa poche droite et de trouver ma sauveuse. Il me la lança.

« Dégage. »

Une fois la porte ouverte, je partis en courant jusqu'à ma chambre pour éclater en larmes. Ce n'est vraiment qu'un imbécile !

Bousculée par sa brutalité pourtant habituelle, je me glissais péniblement sous ma couette pour me consoler en me berçant doucement. Et ce mal de crâne qui n'en finit pas !

Malgré moi, je sombrai dans un sommeil profond sans rêves. À mon réveil, il était aux environs de 16h et quelqu'un toquait à ma porte.

« Ochako-chan ? C'est moi, Tsuyu _–kero_.

\- Entre c'est ouvert. »

Elle s'exécuta et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

« Quelqu'un n'assume pas d'avoir bu hier _–kero_. »

Je ris nerveusement avant d'émerger mon visage de l'oreiller.

« Excuse moi Tsuyu-chan je suis un peu barbouillée …

\- Oui je vois bien, tu as eu les yeux tout gonflés, on dirait que tu as pleuré.

\- Q-quoi ? Mais non enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi ! »

Elle resta à me regarder fixement. Je lui avouai que j'étais un peu remuée par la soirée d'hier.

« Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'on a fait exactement hier soir tu te souviens ?

\- Mhh, _elle posa son doigt sur son menton et leva les yeux au ciel_ , je t'ai perdu de vue quand tu es allée te changer après la bataille de chantilly.

\- Attends quoi ? Tsuyu-chan je me souviens de rien c'est une catastrophe, je fais un _black out_ !

\- Ça reviendra, je venais te chercher pour aller aux douches communes _-kero_ , tu viens ? »

Je la suivis en ayant pris soin de prendre mes affaires. Elle m'expliqua sa fin de soirée qui devait être différent de la mienne puisque l'on n'était pas ensemble. Je vais devoir reconstituer tout ça en allant demander à tout le monde sa version … c'est tellement gênant, et si j'avais fait quelque chose d'inavouable ?!

Sous l'eau chaude, je me demandais dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourrée, en recollant doucement mes bribes de souvenirs avec le récit de Froppy.

D'après Tsuyu-chan, nous avions commencé la soirée d'intégration de l'internat – _bien que ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que nous y étions installés, il y avait eu quelques événements qui nous avaient poussés à décaler_ \- tous les quatre, c'est-à-dire moi, Iida-kun, Deku-kun et elle-même.

C'était Iida-kun qui avait voulu tout organiser au détail près puisqu'il était délégué, nous l'avions aidé à ranger la salle commune et à la nettoyer de fond en comble afin de tous nous accueillir. Mina-chan et Kyōka-chan arrivèrent avec des banderoles pour la décoration que Momo-chan avait confectionné, cette dernière avait ramené le meilleur champagne de chez ses parents – _elle se fit disputée par Iida-kun qui ne voulait pas d'alcool_ , _mais il abandonna quand il remarqua Shōto-kun avec une cargaison de saké bien glacée_ \- le groupe Sero-kun, Denki-kun, Shoji-kun, Aoyama-kun et surtout Sato-kun nous avait préparer un buffet phénoménal pour que ce soit réussit.

Fumikage-kun, Ojiro-kun, Koda-kun et Tōru-chan avait ramenés plein de jeu. Kirishima-kun et Bagukō-kun était arrivés plus tard car ils revenaient d'un dur entraînement – _ils s'étaient mis au défi de faire l'entraînement de One Punch Man_ -.

«Ça c'est viril !

\- La prochaine fois j'te bute !

\- Calmez-vous, la violence est prohibée dans l'enceinte de l'internat ! »

Une joute verbale somme toute assez habituelle, l'atmosphère était plutôt calme.

C'est trop calme, j'aime pas trop beaucoup ça. J'préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme …

« Banzaiiiii ! »

Une avalanche de crème chantilly m'engloutie alors que je discutais tranquillement avec Tsuyu-chan. Je me retournais vivement et vis Mineta-kun en train de vider les bombes sur les filles, de sales idées en tête.

 _Évidemment_ , il manquait bel et bien une personne. Je reçus en pleine face un projectile de Mina-chan qui me coupait dans ma réflexion.

« Bataille de chantillyyyyy ! »

Je fus sauvée de son attaque par un coup de langue de Tsuyu-chan qui me tapa dans la main en signe de victoire.

« Faisons équipe Uraraka-san ! »

La voix de Deku-kun me parvenait de derrière moi. Enthousiasmée, on se mit dos à dos pour bombarder tous les autres. Je pris un violent boulet dans le visage qui me fit tomber à terre.

« Uraraka-san ! Tu vas bien ?! »

Sonnée, j'eu un rire nerveux lui disait que tout allait bien. Il insista quand même pour m'accompagner hors du champ de bataille.

C'est à ce moment que Tsuyu-chan m'a perdu de vue. Oh la la et si on avait fait une bêtise ? C'est vrai que Deku-kun et moi sommes très proches et que lorsque cet imbécile d'Aoyama-kun avait pointé le doigt dessus ça m'avait vraiment perturbée, mais je le vois plus comme un frère, on se tire l'un et l'autre vers le haut c'est tout … Pas vrai ?

De toute façon, le meilleur moyen d'en être certaine c'est d'aller lui demander. C'est terriblement gênant !

« Ochako-chan, tu t'es endormie sous la douche –kero ?

\- J'arrive ! »

Je m'enroulai dans ma serviette avant de sortir en m'épongeant le visage et les cheveux.

« J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de toute la chantilly, qu'est-ce que ça colle ! » _dis-je en riant_

En repliant mes affaires sales, un objet glissa de ma poche de pantalon et tinta au sol. Tsuyu-chan le ramassa et me tendit doucement mes clés.

Attends voir … ce ne sont _pas_ mes clés.

Mon visage se décomposa lorsque s'alluma dans mon esprit l'ultime vérité. Ces clés, c'était celles de la chambre de Katsuki.

Je suis _fichue_.

* * *

 **Et oui, encore. Pauvre Ochako, elle va me détester ahah. Une p'tite review pour la route ? Allezzzz**

 _(Réponse à Narcisse puisque tu es en guest je ne peux te répondre autrement : En effet Le Katsuki x Kirishima défoule les passions, alors battons nous avec notre Kacchako biiiiim)_


	3. Chapitre 3 - On prend son courage

**Heyyy, salut vous ! Me revoilà pour la suite des aventures d'Ochako-chan ! Désolé si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps cette fois (quelques soirées sont passées par là, oupsi) mais merciiii de vos retours y'en a toujours plus vous êtes des dingues, merci !**

* * *

Je faisais tourner les clés de la chambre de Katsuki entre mes doigts pour m'aider à réfléchir alors que je prenais le chemin de ma chambre. Comment est-ce que j'allais lui rendre sans le croiser ? Peut être en confiant les clés à Kirishima ? Mh, je prendrais le risque qu'il me balance et ce serait encore pire. Ahhhh, _que faire ?_

« Uraraka-san ! »

J'entendis des pas précipités. Midoriya-kun ! Je glissais rapidement les clés dans ma poche pour qu'il ne les voient pas.

« Deku-kun ! Bien remis d'hier soir ?

\- Euhm justement à ce sujet …

\- On baisse le volume dans les couloirs ! Ah, Midoriya-kun, justement te voilà. Suis-moi, All Might veut te voir.

\- J'arrive ! À plus tard Uraraka-san ! »

Je lui fis signe de la main en souriant. Attends qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me dire là ?

Et s'il m'avait aider à me laver hier après la bataille ? L'excuse que j'ai donnée à Tsuyu-chan pour être restée quarante ans sous la douche soi-disant pour retirer la chantilly de mes cheveux c'était du vent ils étaient propres ( _Froppy ne supporte pas que l'on gaspille l'eau, d'où le mensonge)._

Ça veut dire qu'il … qu'il m'aurait déshabillée ?!

 _Boum._

L'explosion venant de dehors et pas de ma tête finalement, je me rapprochais de la fenêtre ouverte pour observer un Katsuki rire aux éclats. Kirishima-kun était près de lui, au sol, entouré par des restes carbonisés de ce qui devait lui servir de t-shirt.

Je m'accoudais à la fenêtre en souriant béatement.

Les deux garçons étaient chacun torse nu à cause du soleil qui tapait fort, mais seul celui doré de Katsuki magnétisait mon regard. L'explosif s'approchait de son ami pour lui tendre une poignée de main afin de le relever.

« T'y a pas été de main morte !

\- Si tu veux pas crever la prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de t'améliorer ! »

Son regard perçant le mettait au défi, accompagné de son légendaire sourire satisfait d'avoir vaincu.

« Eh Bakugō, ce serait pas ta Princesse Uravity là-haut ? »

Il beugla en se retournant vers moi d'un air mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là putain Eijiro ?

 _\- Alleeez_ , je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre ce matin, balance ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Tu f'rais mieux de fermer ta gueule. Et toi Uramachin descends de là, tu vas prendre pour ton grade ! »

Je sursautais en entendant ses menaces qui me motivèrent à prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible, sous les vociférations de Katsuki _« Reviens te battre putain ! »_ et de Eijiro _« Taper sa copine c'est pas viril »_ et encore de Katsuki _« Mais c'est toi que je vais crever en premier, c'est pas ma copine_ _ **merde**_ _! »._

Je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles pour ne pas en entendre davantage. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve cette fois c'est sûr, j'ai bel et bien finit la soirée avec Katsuki. Finalement ça vaudrait peut être le coup d'enquêter auprès d'Eijiro-kun ?

Une fois mes affaires déposées dans ma chambre, je pris le temps d'inspecter mon sac à dos qui avait servit pour la fameuse soirée. Un jeu de carte éparpillé entre une chaussette et un peigne, une boîte de comprimés anti-nausée ( _qui me servait pour contrer les mauvais effets de mon alter enfin, à quoi vous pensiez ?_ ) et quelques vêtements de rechange.

Attendez voir, c'était pas tous les miens. En les dépliants, je reconnus un t-shirt de Deku-kun. Je me figea : alors il m'avait vraiment aidé à me doucher, c'est ça ?

En tremblant, j'entrepris de le replier doucement en chassant des images érotiques de ma tête. Ochako, calme toi, tu te fais clairement un film.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et m'appela doucement. Tiens bah quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. C'était pas l'expression à placer ici, mais j'allais ouvrir la porte malgré tout.

« Dit moi Uraraka-san, est-ce que tu t'es servie de mon t-shirt finalement ? Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais je t'ai accompagnée jusqu'à la salle de bain hier, après la bataille de chantilly, _dit-il en souriant innocemment_

\- Euh oui oui, _rire nerveux_ , j'ai dû mal à me souvenir de la suite d'ailleurs …

\- Eh bien, je t'ai laissé mon t-shirt puisque je n'avais pas été touché pour que tu puisses avoir de quoi te changer mais après je ne sais pas ce que tu as fais, Katchan est venu me défier car il voulait se battre contre tout le monde en même temps. »

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et lui rendis son t-shirt en le remerciant chaleureusement.

« D'ailleurs il cherche ses clés, si jamais tu as une idée d'où elles pourraient être on pourrait aller les chercher tous ensemble ! »

Gênée, je dû décliner sa proposition, prétextant que je devais ranger ma chambre. En réalité, je devais surtout rassembler mon courage pour aller voir le bâton de dynamite afin de lui rendre ses précieuses clés. Et aussi de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé parce que ça va bien j'ai le droit à des explications, pas vrai ?

En me remémorant son regard sur moi, je fus parcourue d'un frisson.

Allez, c'est partit, on est courageuse ou on ne l'est pas, c'est _partiiiit_ !

Je descendais vers le terrain d'entrainement, déterminée à avoir ce que je voulais.

« Uraraka-san, t'es venue régler tes comptes avec Katsuki ? Ça c'est _viril_ ! »

Je souris nerveusement à Eijiro-kun qui me tenait la porte pour que je puisse accéder à l'extérieur. Il brandit son pouce et ferma la porte dans mon dos. Le blond se tenait dos à moi, et procédait à un étirement de ses bras.

« Ptain, qui est-ce qui viens me faire chier maintenant…, _il se retourna_ , ah c'est toi Ochatruc. Viens par là, on va régler nos comptes.

\- Euh, en fait je viens seulement te rendre tes clés, je suis partie avec ce matin … je suis désolée ! »

Je m'approchais et les lui tendis en restant éloignée le plus possible de cet être pourtant terriblement attirant. Il glissa discrètement son regard sur mes courbes inférieures avant d'arriver à mes mains tendues au niveau de son ventre musclé.

« Ah, c'était toi qui les avait. »

Il les prit délicatement dans mes mains tendues, ses doigts effleurant la paume de mes mains, réveillant des papillons dans mon ventre. Il les glissa dans sa poche et repris son étirement en s'éloignant. Quoi, c'est tout ?

« Katchan !

\- Putain, comment tu m'as appelé là ?

\- Je … euhm,… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Dos à moi, il s'arrêta. Un léger bruit qui s'amplifiait arriva à mes oreilles : il riait !

Il se retourna vivement vers moi, ses yeux rouges se plantèrent dans les miens, son sourire de sociopathe collé au visage.

« _Quoiiiii_ , tu te souviens pas ? »

Il riait encore plus fort en se tenant le ventre. Je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ?

* * *

 **Et c'est l'heure ... d-d-d-duuuuu suspens !**

 **Mouahaha je suis la pire.**

 _ **Réponse aux guests :**_

 **A Yure : Alors pour les titres de politesses, c'est vrai que dans les sous-titres ils ne sont pas présents mais ils les disent. Après il est vrai que pour la narration, c'est moins fluide à lire alors je vais essayer pour les prochaines fois de les mettre un peu moins. Merci de ta lecture et de ton commentaire ! :)**

 **A DreamBruh : Peut être du EraserMight ? Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des fanfictions sur une relation entre ces deux là xD Merci pour ta lecture et ta review!**

 **A SuperFan : Alors le Kacchako c'est mon petit plaisir personnel, je me présente comme figure de proue à tout les fervents défendeurs de ce couple xD (exagération bonsoir)**

 **Hehe, ta pote va pleurer la pauvre. Mhhhh on saura bientôt ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai résisté à une description suggestive de Katchan torse nu pour ce chapitre mais ça viendra patience ;)**

 **Lâche un comm' qu'on discute, bisous alcoolisés**


End file.
